pastafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
CandleJack (Jack Knot)
Co raz więcej jest doniesień o porwaniach dzieci w przedziale wiekowym od 6 do 13 roku życia. Większość porwanych dzieci nie odnaleziono. Ludzie sądzą, że za tym wszystkim stoją specjalnie przygotowane sekty, które zabijają i zakopują gdzieś w lesie dzieci. Jednak porwania są w 70% spowodowane przez człowieka. 10% porwań jest wywołane przez Slendermana. Kto stoi za ponad 20% porwaniami? Stoi za tym CandleJack. Według wierzeń i świadków jest to duch. Jego ubiór jest charakterystyczny dla średniowiecznych katów. Na głowie ma białą zasłonę na twarz. Posiada duże oczy bez źrenic. Zasłona posiada także wyszyty uśmiech. Zasłona sięga do jego ramion. Reszta stroju jest czarna. thumb|Rysunkowy wygląd CandleJacka.Na nogach nosi białe buty charakterystyczne dla średniowiecza. Wielu świadków twierdzi że na szyi miał pętlę z liny, wyglądało to tak jakby miał się powiesić. Sznur, który tworzył pętlę, wisiał do jego bioder. Nie odzownymi elementami charakterystycznymi dla niego są lina i świeca. Za pomocą liny chwyta dzieci przywiązując je do niej. Raz ma ją przywiązaną do biodra, raz trzyma ją w rękach. Jednak nie wiadomo do czego służy mu świeczka. Wciąż nie wiadomo czemu i gdzie porywa dzieci, wiemy jedynie, że jego ofiary nigdy nie zostały znalezione. Co powoduje, że CandleJack przychodzi po dzieci? Musi zostać spełniony warunek: - Kiedy jest noc trzeba wypowiedzieć jego imię. Po spełnieniu tego warunku CandleJack w nocy przyjdzie po dziecko. Jednak to nie działa na młodzież i dorosłych. Nie jest także powiedziane, że przyjdzie tej samej nocy, w której zostało wypowiedziane jego imię. Istnieje wiele raportów policyjnych dotyczących jego porwań. Oto kilka z nich: "To była ciepła i gwiaździsta noc. Do mojego synka przyszedł kolega na noc. Słyszałam z pokoju jak mówią sobie kawały i historyjki o duchach. W pewnym momencie mówili o CandleJack'u. Około 30 minut po północy poszli spać.'' ''W nocy usłyszałam krzyki chłopców. Szybko wbiegłam do ich pokoju. Byli przywiązani do liny. Linę trzymała postać ubrana w jakąś zasłonę z wyszytym uśmiechem. Reszta stroju była czarna. W jednej ręce trzymała linę, a w drugiej świecę. Ten ktoś lewitował nad ziemią jak jakiś duch. Gdy postać zaczęła otwierać okno, szybko podbiegłam. Udało mi się złapać syna za rękę. Po chwili jednak go puściłam. W akcie desperacji mój syn złapał się parapetu. "To CandleJack..."-powiedział. Nagle postać szybko zbliżyła się do mojego syna, szarpiąc nim tak, by puścił się parapetu. Gdy mu się udało, zaciągnął ich w stronę lasu..." - Emili R. Wydarzenie to miało miejsce 24 lipca 1890 roku w Anglii. "Wraz z 12-sto letnim bratem mieszkałem w jednym pokoju. Zawsze się dobrze dogadywaliśmy. Zawsze przed snem gadaliśmy o duchach. Pewnej nocy powiedziałem mu o CandleJack'u. Zapytał mnie: - Kto to CandleJack? Tłumaczyłem mu, że to zjawa, która porywa dzieci, które powiedzą jego imię w nocy. Mówiłem mu, że to tylko taka angielska legenda. Teraz wiem, że to nie jest jakaś tam legenda... W nocy obudził mnie koszmar o postaci ubranej w czarny strój. Na głowie miał zakrycie z wyszytym uśmiechem. Na szyi miał pętlę. Wyglądało to tak, jakby wracało z własnego powieszenia na szubienicy. W jednej ręce trzymała linę. Postać się śmiała. Po krótkim momencie ten ktoś powiedział: - Fajnego masz brata. Jak on ma? Peter? Gdy to usłyszałem, coś mnie obudziło. Coś mnie pociągnęło za nogę. Okazało się, że to był mój brat. Był on przywiązany do liny trzymanej przez tą samą postać, którą widziałem we śnie. Tym razem trzymała coś w innej ręce. To była świeczka. Postać zaczęła przechodzić przez podłogę, ciągnąc przy tym mojego brata. Nie wiem jak to możliwe, ale on też przez nią przeniknął" - Michael P. Wydarzenie to miało miejsce w 1989 roku w Niemczech. '"Z tego powodu, że jestem leśniczym, często wracam z lasu w nocy. Przez 20 lat pracy nic mnie nie spotkało. Gdy wracałem pewnego razu lasem do domu, zauważyłem światło, które zmierzało na szlak. Stanąłem, by przyjrzeć się temu. Zza drzew wyszła postać ubrana w czarny strój. Na głowie miał białą zasłonę, która miała wyszyty uśmiech. Na szyi miał pętlę zrobioną z liny. W jednej ręce trzymał świeczkę, w drugiej linę. Do liny były przywiązane dzieci. Chciałem zareagować, lecz zamarłem z przerażenia. Patrzyłem tylko jak tajemnicza postać znika gdzieś w lesie z dziećmi..." '- Robert K. Wydarzenie to miało miejsce 15 listopada 2012 roku w Polsce. Jaką przeszłość skrywa CandleJack? Nie wiemy. I nigdy się tego prawdopodobnie nie dowiemy, ale uważajcie na niego, na CandleJacka. Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Legendy miejskie